1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a prior-art contactor, a device provided with a spring and a plunger as a contact inside a conductive tube as a cylindrical main body member, in which the plunger is pressed by the spring onto an electrode as a test target so as to test an electric connection state of the test target is proposed (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-344450, for example). In this contactor, by drilling a through hole on the blocked side of the conductive tube, intrusion of dusts can be suppressed. Also, as a contactor, a device in which a connection electrode having flexibility and having one end side in contact with an electrode as a test target and the other end side connected to a terminal of a tester is formed projecting from both faces of a main body member so as to test an electric connection state of the test target is proposed (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-25026, for example). In this contactor, one end of a connection electrode is recessed from the surface of the main body member, while the other end is constituted to be present within a holding hole of the main body member so that durability can be improved. Also, as a contactor, a device provided with a contact piece in contact with an electrode as a test target, another contact piece in contact with a terminal electrode of a wiring board, and a ring portion that electrically connects these contact pieces is proposed (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application. Publication No. 2001-266983, for example). This contactor can realize a reduced cost and a longer life.